


Serenade

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Camping, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Singing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song he sings to her in this fic is "For Your Love" by Hanson.</p></blockquote>





	Serenade

“Hiddleston, you’re a romantic fucker, you know that?” I sighed as I snuggled closer to him.

He snorted. “Well, I try to be, anyway. Today was a monstrous failure.”

“You couldn’t have known it would rain.”

He crawled forward and glanced out the front of the tent, then heaved a sigh. “No sunset today.”

“That’s okay.” I stole an appreciative glance at his sculpted back and shoulders before he returned to my side. “Come on. Those chocolate-covered strawberries look delicious.”

He grinned. “They do, don’t they?” He plucked one from the box and held it up. “Open up those gorgeous lips of yours, birthday girl.”

I obeyed and he teased me, letting the tip of the fruit linger on my tongue for a moment before pulling away, then finally allowing me to take a bite. I surprised myself by making a noise I usually only made when we fucked as the taste of the best chocolate I’d ever had washed over my tongue.

“Sweetheart, you’d better watch yourself with those sounds or I’ll come in my pants,” he warned before he kissed me. Then he moaned wantonly as he licked his lips. “Oh, fuck… the chocolate  _is_ that good.”

We fed each other a few more of the sweet berries and I giggled. “Come on, Hiddleston. That’s enough foreplay… give me my favorite birthday gift.” I nibbled his ear as I squeezed his crotch.

He gave a little gasp before pulling away. “No. Sorry. Wait. I just want to… I have one more thing planned…” His blue eyes darted around the tent before he expelled an exasperated sigh. “Damn, I left it in the car. Hang on.” He grabbed for the umbrella and the keys to his Jaguar, then sprinted out of the tent into the torrential rain.

I looked around. The tent was spacious and waterproof, and obviously new. I knew he’d gone camping before but clearly he’d gone all-out for the occasion. Rose petals were scattered across the floor, and the air mattress was made up neatly in the corner. I reached over to small pile of books we were using as a makeshift table – since obviously the one we’d bought with us wouldn’t fit inside – and grabbed my wineglass. Thunder clapped overhead as Tom returned, and I gave a little squeal as he tossed in his guitar case.

“Am I getting a special birthday concert, Tom?” I asked.

He grinned as he wrapped the wet umbrella up in a plastic bag and threw it in the corner along with his boots. “You bet your ass you are, sweetheart.”

I leaned forward, excited, as he extracted the instrument and took a moment to tune.

“Do you take requests?” I asked.

He shrugged. “Well I… I suppose I can. But first, there’s one song I… I’ve finally learned it… hang on.” He finally got the guitar situated how he wanted it and started playing.

I recognized the chords right away and I stared at him, his face screwed up in concentration as he carefully watched his fingers and began to sing, his voice hesitant at first. 

_I know I was made to find you_  
 _Our fates were always intertwined_  
 _And you’re the dream I go to_  
 _Every time I close my eyes_  
 _Like the northern star you guide me_  
 _When I journey far from home_  
 _And now that I have you beside me  
_ _There is no way that I’ll let you go_

It was one of my favorites. Simple. Straightforward. I found myself biting my lip as I continued to watch him. He was growing a bit more confident now, but still hadn’t chanced a look at me yet.

_If you’re lost then I’ll find you_  
 _And if you ask me_  
 _I’ll lay my life down, not for glory_  
 _I’m striving for your love_  
 _I’m fighting_  
 _There are many things to fight for_  
 _And castles won by greater men_  
 _But you’re the only thing I long for  
_ _And your honor I will always defend_

He finally met my eyes, which were wide and watery with emotion. He fumbled for a moment, then regained his momentum and kept playing and singing. His voice was soft and tender, and I had to stop myself from throwing myself at him and smothering him with kisses before he finished.

_If you’re lost then I’ll find you_  
 _And if you ask me_  
 _I’ll lay my life down, not for glory_  
 _I’m striving for your love_  
 _I’m fighting for your love_  
 _I would tear down any wall_  
 _And for your love_  
 _I’ll turn my back on this world_  
 _For your love_  
 _Every treasure I’d deny myself_  
 _For your love_  
 _For your love_  
 _If you’re lost then I’ll find you_  
 _And if you ask me_  
 _I’ll lay my life down, not for glory_  
 _I’m striving for your love  
_ _I’m fighting_

He plucked the last few notes, then looked up at me.

“I… er,” was all he got out before I crawled over to him, wrapped my arms around his neck, and practically tackled him to the ground.

“Tom,” I whispered between kisses. “That… was… so beautiful… oh my God, I love you so much…”

“Hang on, darling, let me get the guitar off…” He was flailing around trying to remove the bulky instrument from between us.

“I can’t believe… you learned that… for me,” I murmured as I pushed the guitar to the side and began to paw at his shirt.

“Please… it’s not… that hard… I just know… how much you liked it – oh  _fuck_ ,” he moaned as I moved down his body to mouth him through his jeans. The scent of denim and sweat and cologne intoxicated me as I unbuttoned his fly and lowered his zipper with my teeth. “Fuck… _fuck_ …” he gasped as he watched me. “Why are you… this is… your birthday…”

“Because…” I pulled at his waistband eagerly as I panted. “… you… are the best boyfriend  _ever_ … Jesus, Tom, why are your legs so fucking long?” I laughed as I backed up, still trying to yank his jeans off. I finally succeeded and immediately set to work, my lips sealing over the head of his semi-erect cock as he yelped.

“Ah, fuck! Oh my God!  _Oh…_  oh… I… you don’t… have to…”

I hummed around him and felt his fingers tangle in my hair. I loved the feel of him hardening in my mouth; I could feel myself get wetter as his cock thickened against my tongue. I bobbed up and down and made sure to lock eyes with him before I gave him a long suck. His back arched and his hips lifted off the ground.

“ _Fuck!_  Oh, fuck, darling, please…”

I popped off of him and placed his shaft against my forehead while I lowered my lips to suck at his heavy balls. He stared at me, his breathing labored, and I could feel the drops of his precum seeping onto my face as I gave him a little tug.

He cried out and sat up abruptly, pulling me in for a kiss before giving a breathless laugh. His darkened eyes crinkled with delight. “Darling, I cannot possibly blow my load in your hair on your birthday, okay? Why don’t you lie down so I can… return the favor…”

“We have all night, Tom,” I murmured. “You can do that later. Right now… I want you inside me.” I yanked my t-shirt off and shimmied out of my pants and underwear before straddling him. I braced my hands on his firm, toned chest, and leaned over to suck at his neck while I ground my hips against his lower abdomen.

“Oh God, you’re so  _wet_ ,” he groaned.

“All for you, baby… I’m going to ride you… how would you like that?”

“Fuck, yes…”

I grabbed my breasts and pushed them together; his grip on my waist tightened. “You want to see these titties bounce while I take all of your big, fat cock inside me?”

His pelvis twitched upwards at my words, his dick sliding against me. “Yes, _yes_ … sweet Jesus, darling, I love your filthy little mouth…”

“I know you do… but I know what you love even  _more_ …” I gripped him firmly and positioned him between my folds; then, I slid downward, taking him in inch by magnificent inch. He was mesmerized by the sight – his slick, hard cock disappearing inside of me – and I gasped as I stretched to accommodate his considerable length. I rocked back and forth lazily, just enjoying the feeling of being interlocked with him, and I bucked when I felt his fingers seek out my clit and give it a gentle tweak.

“I fucking love your pussy,” he murmured, his breathing strained. “Your perfect tight little pink pussy… all nice and wet… for me…”

“For you, baby…” I closed my eyes as I started to move faster, giving myself over to the pleasure I was receiving from his hand and cock.

“You love my dick?” he murmured.

I smiled with satisfaction. Thank God dirty talk was a turn-on we shared. “Oh, Tom, yes…  _yes_ … you’re so big, baby…”

“Say it,” he demanded. He expertly rolled my clit between his fingers as I gyrated on top of him.

“Oh my God, yes, I love it… I love your cock… you’re so big and thick… you’re… the biggest I’ve ever had…”

“Fuck,  _yes_ … don’t stop… you feel so good… oh God…” he muttered. He was grunting now as I bounced on top of him, his muscles flexing and tightening as he tried to hold back. He was circling and rubbing my clit furiously and my eyes rolled back in my head as I felt the beginnings of my orgasm take hold.

“Yes, Tom, yes…  _yes oh my God don’t stop… ah… ah!”_  My whole body rippled with ecstasy as I came around him, bracing my hands on his shoulders so that I didn’t fall over. He took the opportunity to dig his fingernails into my hips and thrust upwards, his rhythm erratic and his expression tortured, until he too found his release, his cock twitching as he shot off deep inside me. The primal sounds he made when he came sent me spiraling into multiples and I collapsed onto his chest, waves of pleasure still rolling through me as I felt him soften within me.

He held me close as our breathing evened out, our heartbeats finally steadying. He gave a little laugh as he kissed my damp brow. “Well, that settles it… I think I need to learn some more songs.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song he sings to her in this fic is "For Your Love" by Hanson.


End file.
